Dear Jess
by Realityorfiction
Summary: She did write a letter. And she did send it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Duh. **

**Just a one-shot!**

* * *

Dear Jess,

Hi. God, that sounds so juvenile. I wish I could be all original and actually write a letter like the ones in all those books we read, where the main character gets a letter that entirely changes their world, turns it upside down, like the one Elizabeth Bennet got from her Aunt in _Pride and Prejudice_. Have you read that book? I know you told Paris that you'd read Jane Austen but I don't know what you would have read. I'd peg you as having read _Northanger Abbey, _you know, the shortest one?

I'm rambling again. You're probably amazed I can do it on paper too (insert _'Dirty!' _here.)

I'm in Washington for a summer internship. With _Paris_. I didn't tell you before I left. It was pretty much right after Sookie's wedding and . . . Well, you know. I'm away for the whole summer, hence the letter. Ok.

I kissed you.

_I kissed you._ I bet you are smirking as you read this and I don't blame you. I've never written a letter where I'm spilling my feelings so I really hope this doesn't come across as cliché and sappy.

You just showed up, Jess. I was there, at a wedding, with Dean. Dean, my boyfriend of almost two years and then I saw you. You were just standing there with no expression on your face. No hopeful smiles or annoying smirks, just you.

"I moved back." That's all you said. You didn't even have to declare your never-ending love for me for me to throw myself at you. And I did. I kissed you because I was tired of holding back and you were there and back and home and . . .

God, I messed up. That was our first kiss and we weren't even together. I cheated on Dean! I never wanted to cheat on Dean. I wanted to end it with Dean at some point and then kiss you, kiss you with the freedom of kissing whoever I wanted because I was allowed to.

You kissed me back.

I didn't want to end that kiss. You may think I did but I didn't. We fit together and it wasn't awkward and it was just normal and I loved it. I wished I could keep kissing you but the reality of the kiss came back and I ran. I'm good at that, running when things get tough or awkward. That's what we Gilmore's do. We can yell really well and then we can run from the people we yell at.

I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just want you to know that I don't regret the kiss. Not at all.

Do you want to be with me? As my girlfriend I mean? Because I want to be with you. I want to be 'the hooligans' girlfriend. Taylor will have a field day. But I don't care. I just want to know that I am reading the signs correctly.

I'm going to break up with Dean. That seems so cold to write but I am. We're not . . . We don't fit together anymore. He needs someone who wants him around all the time who is happy to do stuff like sports and things like that but I want the intellectual.

I haven't yet. I am going to do it when I get home. I think breaking up with someone via letter is pretty cold and Dean doesn't deserve that. I'm not just breaking up with him because of the kiss. It was coming up to the time for that anyway. Would you believe I almost broke up with him the night you came around with food? I saw how well you fit in my house and then he flipped out and I wanted him out. I freaked out though and held on, hoping I was just being stupid.

I'm coming home at the end of the summer. I know writing letters would probably not be your forte but can you let me know if you want to be with me? I don't think I could last not hearing anything for four weeks.

I've got to go, Paris has a date that she needs help with dressing for.

Don't steal any gnomes without me,

Rory.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - just came to me as I procrastinated from homework. **

**Read and Review!**

**RF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Jess – Chapter 2**

* * *

"Jess! There's a letter for you!" Luke's voice rang up the stairs and Jess walked down slowly, not expecting this letter to be anything important. The diner was busy and he knew that he should be helping Luke out but he didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything. A certain brunette had been on his mind for the last two weeks and he was mad that she was constantly in his mind.

Luke pointed to the letter on the counter and Jess picked it up. As he turned it over to read it he stopped in shock.

_R. Gilmore_

_Washington, D.C_

He looked around and noticed Lorelai talking to Dean out the front of the diner. Bag-boy had been left alone for a while but he knew that Rory and he were still together; if they weren't the whole town would be talking about it.

"I'm going upstairs," Jess said and went through the curtain without waiting for Luke's response. Trying to be calm he sat down in the apartment and stared at the letter.

_Forget the kiss,_ he imagined it saying. _It was a mistake. I'm with Dean. _

Jess knew Rory would probably phrase it better than that but he knew it'd be a shoot down. He didn't have his hopes up. He _couldn't _have his hopes up.

Sighing Jess opened the letter. It was two pages and he opened them up, ready to read what she said to him.

_Dear Jess, _

_Hi. God, that sounds so juvenile. I wish I could be all original and actually write a letter like the ones in all those books we read, where the main character gets a letter that entirely changes their world, turns it upside down, like the one Elizabeth Bennet got from her Aunt in Pride and Prejudice. Have you read that book? I know you told Paris that you'd read Jane Austen but I don't know what you would have read. I'd peg you as having read Northanger Abbey, you know, the shortest one?_

Jess laughed and then stifled it. He wasn't expecting this sweet small banter from her and he hoped that he was wrong about the intent of the letter.

_I'm rambling again. You're probably amazed I can do it on paper too (insert 'Dirty!' here.)_

_I'm in Washington for a summer internship. With Paris. I didn't tell you before I left. It was pretty much right after Sookie's wedding and . . . Well, you know. I'm away for the whole summer, hence the letter. Ok._

So that's where she was. Lorelai hadn't been in the diner for a while; Jess knew it was because of a fall out with Luke about the car accident. He heard Babette and Patty talking about it on the street. He did feel bad about that but he knew Luke would never accept help in the woman department.

_I kissed you._

Jess took a deep breath and continued.

_I kissed you. I bet you are smirking as you read this and I don't blame you. I've never written a letter where I'm spilling my feelings so I really hope this doesn't come across as cliché and sappy. _

_You just showed up, Jess. I was there, at a wedding, with Dean. Dean, my boyfriend of almost two years and then I saw you. You were just standing there with no expression on your face. No hopeful smiles or annoying smirks, just you. _

"_I moved back." That's all you said. You didn't even have to declare your never-ending love for me for me to throw myself at you. And I did. I kissed you because I was tired of holding back and you were there and back and home and . . ._

Jess wasn't smirking. Jess wasn't even breathing. This was not what he was expecting at all. He continued reading.

_God, I messed up. That was our first kiss and we weren't even together. I cheated on Dean! I never wanted to cheat on Dean. I wanted to end it with Dean at some point and then kiss you, kiss you with the freedom of kissing whoever I wanted because I was allowed to._

She wanted him. He took another deep breath and looked at the words 'kissing whoever I wanted'. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to be with her and her rambling and her smile and laugh.

_You kissed me back. _

_I didn't want to end that kiss. You may think I did but I didn't. We fit together and it wasn't awkward and it was just normal and I loved it. I wished I could keep kissing you but the reality of the kiss came back and I ran. I'm good at that, running when things get tough or awkward. That's what we Gilmore's do. We can yell really well and then we can run from the people we yell at. _

_I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just want you to know that I don't regret the kiss. Not at all._

Jess was smiling. She didn't regret it. He didn't regret it. She was becoming more real to him now and he desperately wanted to see her and be with her. Of course he kissed her back, he wanted to ever since that takeout night at her place.

_Do you want to be with me? As my girlfriend I mean? Because I want to be with you. I want to be 'the hooligans' girlfriend. Taylor will have a field day. But I don't care. I just want to know that I am reading the signs correctly. _

_I'm going to break up with Dean. That seems so cold to write but I am. We're not . . . We don't fit together anymore. He needs someone who wants him around all the time who is happy to do stuff like sports and things like that but I want the intellectual._

'Yes!' he wanted to shout. He held back though and let the victory course through him at the knowledge that Dean was history; that he wouldn't have to see them awkwardly together in the town anymore.

_I haven't yet. I am going to do it when I get home. I think breaking up with someone via letter is pretty cold and Dean doesn't deserve that. I'm not just breaking up with him because of the kiss. It was coming up to the time for that anyway. Would you believe I almost broke up with him the night you came around with food? I saw how well you fit in my house and then he flipped out and I wanted him out. I freaked out though and held on, hoping I was just being stupid._

That was the moment for him. He had never admitted it but seeing Dean angry at Rory like that made him hang around and listen to their fight, making sure he did nothing to hurt her, knowing that Rory wouldn't be able to defend herself against him.

He hated it when men made women cry or yelled at them. Maybe it was result of living with Liz but he hated men who took power like that.

_I'm coming home at the end of the summer. I know writing letters would probably not be your forte but can you let me know if you want to be with me? I don't think I could last not hearing anything for four weeks. _

_I've got to go, Paris has a date that she needs help with dressing for. _

_Don't steal any gnomes without me, _

_Rory._

Laughing, Jess stood up and went and grabbed a notebook of his. He was going to reply right now and send it today. He wanted her to know and not convince herself not to dump Dean. He wanted to be with her and by the sound of things she wanted to be with him. Opening to a new page he put pen to paper and wrote:

_Dear Rory,_

_Yeah. I think we could work something out . . ._

* * *

**I think I will do one more chapter of Rory coming home and seeing Jess and breaking up with Dean. What do you think?**

**This will probably be a three-shot series. **

**Please review!**

**RF**


End file.
